Roommates
by Auk
Summary: En changeant de vie, j'avais décider de beaucoup de choses. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une colocation, puis j'ai dû changer d'avis. Je n'ai jamais voulu ressentir des choses insaisissables pour mon adorable colocataire Naruto, et je n'ai jamais voulu désirer d'une passion mordante mon ingrat colocataire Sasuke. Puis, j'ai également dû changer d'avis. Sasu/Saku/Naru
1. Chapter 1

**ROOMMATES**

 _Petit (long) mot de l'auteur avant de se lancer :_

Hola everyone ! Me voilà de retour (à ce stade de non publication, je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler cela un _retour_ ) C'est terrible j'étais rendue à un tel point de « je laisse tomber l'écriture » que je ne sais même pas si ce site a toujours du succès, je ne sais même pas si mes quelques lecteurs de « d'un combini » ou du prologue de « Deep Sleep », lecteurs que j'affectionnais tant, sont toujours actifs. Je ne sais même pas si cette fiction sera lue ! Mais après tout, je le fais pour une seule raison un jour, il y a peu, l'inspiration m'est revenue comme une révélation ! J'ai écris, écris, sans m'arrêter (sauf pour dormir, manger, prendre une douche, vivre) de telle sorte que cette histoire, j'en ai déjà plusieurs chapitres sous le coude ! C'est un concept simple, efficace, surement pris, repris dans tous les sens, usé jusqu'à la moelle, mais voilà, il m'inspirait fortement la colocation ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas usé d'originalité pour le titre, je sais qu'il existe d'autres fictions nommées de la même manière, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver plus approprié, plus court, mieux.

Comme toujours, je parle beaucoup trop, j'ai trop envie de tout vous révéler sur mes idées, comment j'ai écris, tout ça, mais il faut que je fasse court, pour ne pas tout « gâcher ». Aussi, je vous laisse lire ce départ vers une aventure que je prévois folle et avec beaucoup d'émotions. Puis j'ajouterai ce qu'il y a ajouter à la fin.

Petite précision toutefois tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire, les idées, les sentiments, sont de moi, même si cette histoire n'existerait pas sans mon amour inconditionnel pour Naruto depuis 11 ans déjà.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et merci d'avance !

ROOMMATES

Chapitre n°1 : Lourdes valises et petit bouledogue.

Je poussai un lourd soupire, presque aussi lourdement que ma valise s'écroula sur le sol en sortant du train. En posant mes yeux sur cette dernière, je me demandai encore comment j'avais réussi à loger ma vie à l'intérieur ainsi que dans le gros sac en bandoulière qui me massacrait l'épaule, et le grand sac cabas beaucoup trop lourd que je tenais vainement d'une main. La chaleur s'abattue très vite sur moi. C'était donc vrai ce qu'on disait sur Konoha, une grande ville où il faisait bon vivre et qui ne connaissait pratiquement jamais l'hiver. Le soleil était pourtant en train de décliner doucement dans le ciel, nous étions en fin d'après-midi.

Je pris le temps d'observer le paysage qu'il m'était déjà donné de voir. D'ici, la ville avait des allures de village paisible. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était aussi agitée et presque autant peuplée qu'une capitale et que tout le monde se bousculait pour venir y vivre. D'un élan, je me penchai pour attraper ma valise, tirer la poignée et la faire rouler derrière moi.

Mon nom est Haruno Sakura. Cheveux longs et roses, yeux verts, je venais d'avoir 25 ans, et ma vie prit un tournant inattendu le jour où je décidai de répondre sans trop de conviction à une annonce pour un travail d'infirmière au célèbre hôpital de Konoha. Je quittais donc ma petite ville paisible, ainsi que mon job médiocre d'assistante au seul médecin du village. Ma situation était confortable mais était devenue invivable. Aussi m'étais-je peut-être trop brusquement jetée sur l'occasion, lorsqu'une après-midi un coup de téléphone m'annonçait qu'ils avaient vivement besoin d'une infirmière dans la section urgences de l'hôpital de Konoha.

Tout en marchant et en n'étant que trop peu sûre de l'endroit où je me dirigeai, mon cerveau ne put s'empêcher de faire tourner en boucle l'idée selon laquelle ce que je faisais était complètement irraisonnable. Je m'étais retrouvée à quitter mon travail il y a tout juste six jours. C'est il y a quatre jours à peine que je réalisai que je n'avais toujours pas de toit sous lequel vivre. Alors, une après-midi en grignotant un sandwich, et d'une sérénité inquiétante, j'avais tapé sur internet « annonces immobilières Konoha », avec l'idée de trouver une petite location sympa, qui me permettrait d'aller à pieds sur mon lieu de travail, qui était lui-même en plein centre de la ville à proximité de tout. Je failli m'étouffer plusieurs fois. La première fois fut quand je vis le prix exorbitant d'un appartement qui semblait parfait, je toussai un grand coup de surprise mais me dis que c'était un cas isolé, voire que l'appartement devait avoir une tapisserie plaquée or. Puis au fil de mes recherches, je réalisai bien vite que le travail de mes rêves trouvé était une chose, mais que si je voulais une location seule, les trois quart de mon salaire iraient dans le loyer. Je passai une soirée entière à me morfondre, et la nuit suivante à faire le tour de toutes les annonces trouvables sur internet en tentant de vider les pots de glace de mon frigo. Une fois que je revis pour la cinquième fois à peu près tous les petits appartements du marché, je décidai de changer de solution.

Le lendemain, alors que ma grande valise était posée ouverte à coté de mon lit, signe d'un départ proche et moyen de pression phénoménal, j'allai à la presse en bas de mon ancien chez moi pour attraper un magazine de petites annonces d'appartements. Ce midi là, en mangeant une salade composée des derniers restes de mon frigo, j'eu l'occasion de lire en long et en large quatre fois le livret. Mon désespoir prenait la forme d'un trou noir en voyant que je cherchais l'impossible, lorsque d'un coup maladroit je fis tomber ma lecture au sol. Le magazine tomba sur sa première de couverture et je pus m'intéresser au dos, seule page que je ne connaissais pas par cœur. En bas à droite, une publicité avec des couleurs vertes et jaunes peu attractives eut raison de moi. « Hatake immobilier, les meilleures occasions du marché, à votre portée » _Bon sang, quel slogan à rimes ringard !_ J'avais appelé.

Je me retrouvai donc, un peu essoufflée devant la façade de l'agence immobilière, aux mêmes couleurs repoussantes que la publicité, et je tirai la porte pour y entrer, tout en me remémorant le moment où ma joie de vivre avait basculé en deux mots, au téléphone.

 _-Résumons, vous cherchez un endroit en location près de l'hôpital et de tout autres commerces afin de pouvoir vous déplacer uniquement à pieds._

 _\- C'est à peu près ça._

 _\- Bien, pour votre budget, je ne vois qu'une seule solution._

 _\- Je vous écoute ?_

 _\- La colocation._

Le local était petit, et je vis sur un bureau en bois, derrière un écran d'ordinateur une chevelure grise en premier lieu, puis un visage surpris et finalement souriant d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années passées, avec un masque blanc sur le visage, celui que les gens utilisent dans les grandes villes contre la pollution. _Dans son bureau, il est sérieux_ ? Il se leva et me tendit la main.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être mademoiselle Haruno.

\- Oui, merci de me recevoir.

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui.

 _-Bon, j'aurais quelque chose à vous proposer. Un bien qui n'est pas encore sur le marché, et ça pourrait être une bonne surprise._

 _\- Dites-moi ?_

 _\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre pour le moment, laissez-moi le temps d'arranger ça et passez me voir à l'agence lorsque vous arriverez à Konoha._

Je me mis à taper du pied nerveusement en me remémorant la conversation téléphonique. Quel genre de personne s'aventure dans une grande ville pour un travail, sans endroit où dormir et avec toute sa vie dans une grosse valise et des sacs ? Parfois, j'étais vraiment naïve. En y réfléchissant, ça devait être une technique commerciale. En me mettant dans l'urgence, je pouvais difficilement refuser ce qu'il allait me proposer.

Je le vis concentré à taper sur son clavier, et d'un air détaché il m'annonça « bon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle » en ne quittant pas son écran des yeux, tel un homme d'affaire très occupé. Il s'arrêta un instant et son regard se planta dans le mien « ainsi qu'une mauvaise ».

Je pris une grande inspiration. Dans quoi m'étais-je emportée ? Il était évident que ca sentait l'arnaque, son agence ressemblait à un placard, la décoration était médiocre et je n'étais même pas sûre d'être face à un vrai professionnel. Je baissai les yeux sur la souris de son ordinateur qu'il tapotait vivement. Son tapis de souris n'était autre qu'une photo d'un petit bouledogue avec un bandana bleu au cou. _Un bouledogue. Avec un bandana bleu. Autour du cou. Qui c'est. CE TYPE._ Alors que je commençais à paniquer intérieurement, je le vis se reculer et s'enfoncer dans son siège de ministre, ridiculement disproportionné au reste de la pièce. Il posa ses coudes de chaque coté du siège et croisa ses mains devant son visage, l'air sur le point d'entamer des négociations. J'avais l'impression d'être en face d'un responsable de la mafia.

Je déglutis. Je n'étais pas préparée à ça.

-La bonne nouvelle : c'est en plein centre. Et c'est grand. TRES grand.

Ca faisait deux bonnes nouvelles. S'il ne savait même pas compter correctement, combien de mauvaises allais-je avoir ?

\- La mauvaise : c'est une colocation.

Comme je le craignais. Je ne pus retenir un profond soupir. Et je ne savais pas si c'était de désespoir parce qu'une colocation ne me convenait pas du tout, ou un soupir de soulagement parce que je m'attendais à quelque chose de pire comme : mais il va falloir tout payer d'un coup, et en liquide. Ou encore : mais il va falloir accepter qu'une pièce entière sera destinée à la confection de drogues.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'une colocation est nécessaire ?

Il hocha la tête

-Si vous voulez une surface suffisante pour vivre, certain.

Un deuxième soupir s'échappa de ma bouche, plus violent cependant. Je savais qu'il avait raison. La plupart des appartements dans mon budget étaient à peine plus grands que mon ancienne chambre, sans compter qu'ils assemblaient salle de bain, cuisine, salon/chambre. Il se releva légèrement et ses coudes vinrent se poser sur le bureau.

-C'est que… hésitai-je, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je recherchais.

En effet, je n'ai jamais compris comment les gens pouvaient supporter de se mettre en colocation. C'était comme bafouer son espace vital, et résumer son intimité au seul espace d'une chambre. La colocation entre amis, pourquoi pas, mais avec des inconnus, partager des pièces comme la salle de bain, la cuisine, les toilettes, c'était à mes yeux tout sauf reposant. Et comme je préférais m'impliquer à 100% dans mon métier, j'avais besoin de repos outre mesure. Sans compter que je pouvais faire une croix sur mes habitudes, comme mettre de la musique à fond, et danser en cuisinant. Rester dans la salle de bain une heure, à lire un livre dans un bain chaud. Et bien sur, pouvoir se lever à toute heure de la nuit en cas d'insomnie et allumer la télé, en n'ayant rien à faire du bruit.

-Ecoutez, c'est une bonne affaire, je vous l'assure, reprit-il. Je peux vous promettre aussi que je garde un œil sur le marché pour vous trouver quelque chose seule et adéquat.

L'espace d'un instant, je me relâchai et acceptai de lui faire confiance. Je me rassurai également en me disant que si ça ne me convenait vraiment pas, je pourrai toujours partir à l'hôtel quelques jours et dans le pire des cas, trouver quelque chose plus loin. Mais comme j'allais avoir des horaires de garde, en pouvant travailler de jour comme de nuit, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me reposer seulement sur les transports en commun pour me déplacer. Je ne pouvais pas non plus dépenser toutes mes économies en hôtel, j'étais donc coincée.

Devant mon air dépité, il me fit un sourire et se releva. « Venez, je vais d'abord vous montrer. »

Il me proposa de laisser ma lourde valise ainsi que mes sacs dans son agence et ferma la porte vitrée d'un tour de clé dans la serrure. Puis, il mit les clés dans sa poche en passant devant moi.

\- C'est à deux pas de là.

Un nœud à l'estomac, je lui emboîtai le pas, tout en l'écoutant me détailler les lieux, puisque les choses étaient allées tellement vite que j'en avais oublié de demander un quelconque renseignement sur l'endroit où j'allais peut être emménager.

-C'est une maison, commença-t-il. Elle est d'un volume très respectable pour un bien en plein centre. Elle a même un étage.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, et failli trébucher.

-Attendez, combien de personnes vivent là-dedans ?

Il eut un rire amusé.

\- Seulement deux personnes.

Mon instinct cria dans tout mon corps de partir en courant. C'était beaucoup trop louche. Il tourna d'un coup dans une ruelle à laquelle je trouvai un charme particulier et immédiat. Nous passâmes devant quelques boutiques, une échoppe de fruits et légumes frais, un fleuriste, un magasin de vêtements, et une délicieuse odeur s'échappait de ce qui semblait être un bar à ramen. Tous ces éléments me rassurèrent quelque peu.

-L'un des deux est propriétaire de la maison, un héritage.

J'haussai les sourcils. Pourquoi cette personne éprouvait-elle le besoin de s'encombrer d'autres locataires si la maison lui appartenait ? C'était de plus en plus étrange. Pourquoi fallait-il que les premières personnes que je rencontrai ici semblent bizarres ? Je priai intérieurement pour que tous les gens d'ici ne soient pas semblables à ça.

Il tourna à gauche, et nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau dans une grande allée pavée avec des passants. Le coucher de soleil qui nous éblouis au passage caressa mes joues. Des enfants nous coupèrent la route en faisant la course et en riant à gorge déployée, quelqu'un salua amicalement M. Hatake d'un signe de la main et me souris. Mon cœur se réchauffa, l'ambiance était décidément suffisamment chaleureuse pour me permettre de me détendre. Il pointa du doigt un endroit à l'entrée colorée d'où s'émanait une musique entraînante ainsi que des voix, des rires. C'était un bar.

\- Le deuxième locataire travaille ici.

Soudain, je sentis mes joues chauffer en comprenant un fait les deux habitants de cette maison étaient des hommes. Inconsciemment, j'avais préféré m'imaginer me retrouver avec des filles, ou au moins un garçon et une fille. Je m'étais trompée. Il vit mon air surpris par-dessus son épaule.

-Il est très jovial, et vous ne pourrez pas avoir meilleur accueil qu'avec lui.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir ou être mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas forcément de mal à communiquer avec les garçons, même si j'étais capable d'être particulièrement gênée s'ils étaient séduisants, c'est juste que l'optique de _vivre_ avec deux garçons ne m'enchantait pas. Ce n'est sûrement pas tous les jours que je pourrais leur demander de me dépanner un tampon ou leur étaler mes états d'âmes sentimentaux avec facilité. Je m'arrêtai un instant en réalisant que j'étais vraiment en train de déjà me projeter dans cette maison que je n'avais pas encore visité.

Je vis M. Hatake regarder au loin en continuant de marcher d'une manière détendue.

\- En ce qui concerne le propriétaire… C'est une autre histoire, rit-il, il faut savoir l'apprivoiser.

Je me raidis. Il n'était décidément pas professionnel, à m'annoncer en bloc que je risquais d'être à coup sûrs mal à l'aise en compagnie d'un de mes possibles colocataires. Je me grattai la gorge nerveusement. J'essayai d'imaginer à quel genre de personne j'allais avoir à faire. J'espérais déjà que si j'avais un coup de cœur pour le lieu, je pourrais emménager assez vite. Voire immédiatement.

Il tourna à droite dans une autre ruelle avec beaucoup de charme. Mais il semblait plus y avoir des habitations. Puis, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, il s'arrêta. Je failli taper ma tête contre son dos, trop occupée à lever les yeux au ciel pour regarder les grandes fenêtres des appartements. Ce quartier était loin d'être malfamé.

-C'est ici !

Je fronçai les sourcils, il ne s'était même pas arrêté devant une porte. Soudain, il vira une fois de plus à droite pour monter les marches d'un escalier en bois massif. Je lui emboîtai le pas, curieuse. On arriva au premier étage, et je constatai le charmant agencement de l'immeuble. Un long couloir/balcon faisait le tour de la bâtisse. On était protégés par ce qui semblait être le palier du dessus. De larges poutres reliaient le premier et le deuxième tous les quelques mètres, et des pots de fleurs colorées apportaient une chaude touche de décoration. J'étais surprise, mais d'une manière si positive qu'en passant devant les différentes portes d'appartements numérotés, j'en oubliai que je n'étais pas sur le point de visiter un petit deux pièces rien que pour moi. Je m'étonnai alors.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est au bon endroit ? C'est un immeuble d'appartements, ici…

Je l'entendis avoir un rire derrière son masque. Il s'arrêta, toujours les mains dans les poches, et ses yeux plissés en un sourire indiquèrent qu'il semblait fier de lui.

\- Nous y sommes.

Je me mis à son niveau. Nous arrivions au bout de l'immeuble, cela semblait donc être la dernière habitation. Devant moi, une porte bleue, très noble, qui semblait plus épaisse que les autres et qui surtout, n'avait pas de numéro. Je compris alors. En tournant la tête légèrement à gauche, je remarquai une séparation entre la maison et le reste de l'immeuble. Sur environ 3 mètres de largeur, il y avait un couloir d'herbe, et en levant les yeux, des fenêtres sur les deux façades qui se faisaient face. D'un coté, celles d'appartements, de l'autre, celles de la maison. Comme pour bloquer l'accès au passage se dressait un grand bloc de boîtes aux lettres, avec tous les numéros des appartements, puis juste à coté, séparément, une unique boîte aux lettres, qui par sa seule présence faisait en sorte que personne ne confonde ces deux univers.

Mes yeux suivirent les doigts de M. Hatake sur la sonnette. Je lu rapidement « Uchiha » et en dessous « Uzumaki ». _Lequel des deux est gentil, lequel ne l'est pas ?_

Il sonna. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent, ainsi que ma respiration. Dans quoi m'étais-je lancée ?

Eh bien voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Vu que j'ai beaucoup écrit et que j'ai dû couper pour faire des chapitres, je ne suis que peu sûre que l'endroit où j'ai arrêté soit approprié, mais bon. Les choses intéressantes, évidemment, commenceront plus tard, même juste après. Maintenant que le contexte est posé, laissez-moi ajouter quelques précisions !

Cette fiction mettra à l'honneur un triangle amoureux, entre Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke. Je suis une éternelle amoureuse et passionnée du couple Sasuke / Sakura, je crois que je n'ai pas lu un scan ni vu un épisode de Naruto sans avoir en profond désir de les voir terminer ensemble (d'ailleurs, danse de la joie, extase ultime en lisant la fin de Naruto. C'est une VICTOIRE !) BREF, j'aime également par-dessus tout ce trio et ma passion dans les romances, c'est lorsque le personnage principal (ici Sakura) est tiraillé entre deux personnes, voit son cœur se décupler et battre différemment pour deux êtres. A la fin (je parle de fin alors que jusque là, j'ai été incapable de finir une fiction !) il y aura un choix de fait, mais j'en ai déjà presque trop dit.

J'espère par-dessus tout que cette escapade vous a plu, et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la suite, qui ne saurait tarder, puisqu'elle est déjà écrite. Cependant, je n'ai qu'une seule requête : connaître votre avis ! Il est encore temps de faire des corrections, d'apporter des précisions, ou de continuer sur ma voie, donc lâchez vous, commentez ! Même un « jm b1 » m'ira, si c'est tout ce qui vous vient à l'esprit. Je vous répondrai, évidemment !

Sur ce, merci à vous, et à très bientôt !

Kiss

Auk.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Après quelques mois d'attentes pas du tout justifiés, voilà la suite de cette histoire ! Je n'ai aucune excuse (comme toujours) puisque comme dit précédemment, j'avais beaucoup avancé sur cette histoire et donc ce que je m'apprête à publier était déjà écrit depuis cet été (shame on me). Pour le coup, j'ai réunis ce que je prévoyais être les chapitres 2 et 3 ensembles, ça rend la chose un peu plus longue !_

 _A part ça, j'ai un problème que je vais essayer de résoudre. Lorsque je publie sur ce site, le document Word sur lequel j'écris est bien présenté, entre les mots que je laisse pour vous et l'histoire, il y a des traits pour séparer et ainsi ne pas faire une coupure brusque ! Mais bon sang, quand je l'envoie sur , ces mêmes traits disparaissent, et alors que vous lisez l'histoire, d'un coup, c'est de nouveau moi qui parle et ça n'a rien à voir ! (Vous suivez ? ha ha) Bref, ça, et les deux points « : » (je suis sûre qu'ils n'apparaîtront pas également là et que vous verrez des guillemets avec du vide au milieu !) Des fois ça rend des phrases insensées ! Bref ça n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, je vais essayer de mettre des symboles pour faire la séparation qui apparaissent (genre des « OoO » comme à la bonne vieille époque de Skyblog, un temps que les moins de 20 ans ne peuvent pas connaître (BON SANG je m'égare pardon))._

 _Je tiens à saluer et surtout remercier du fond du cœur les personnes qui ont commenté ! Je ne sais pas si je vous le dis assez, mais à chaque fois c'est ce qui me pousse à persévérer et continuer l'écriture même si c'est avec des délais incommensurable. Je suis très heureuse d'écrire pour le plaisir mais aussi pour vous ! Alors merci à mes chers/chères reviewers / euses ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour me donner vos précieux avis !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous !_ _J_

ooooooo

Chapitre 2 : Un gentil et un méchant

On dû attendre quelques instants, ce qui n'améliora en rien la nervosité qui m'était tombée dessus et faisait office de tourbillon dans tout mon corps. Mes yeux ne voulaient plus quitter la porte, et ma jambe s'agita nerveusement. Soudain, on vit la poignée se baisser d'un grand coup. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Wow ! Kakashi !

Je vis en face de moi un garçon, et je m'appliquai à le caractériser très vite. Grand, blond, yeux bleus, large sourire, séduisant, donc situation fatalement gênante, brûlure au niveau de mes joues. Je tentai de me reconcentrer. D'autant que ses grands yeux clairs se posèrent très rapidement sur moi. Machinalement, et surtout stupidement, je tendis la main.

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Haruno Sakura.

C'était beaucoup trop strict. Et son brusque haussement de sourcils donna raison à la sensation d'imbécilité qui s'écroula sur moi. Ma main resta dans le vide plusieurs secondes, et ça avait été beaucoup, beaucoup trop long. Puis lorsqu'il sembla comprendre, il se gratta la tête en riant très fort. J'ouvris largement les yeux. Maintenant, je me sentais vraiment ridicule.

\- Moi c'est Naruto ! Mais pas de ça entre nous, Sakura !

Et il me donna une lourde tape sur l'épaule. Je baissai la main, ainsi que les yeux, mon visage me chauffa entièrement. _Gênant, beaucoup trop gênant_. La familiarité dont il fit preuve en moins de cinq minutes me fit comprendre immédiatement que j'étais tombée sur le plus gentil. M. Hatake, visiblement Kakashi de son prénom, se mit à rire et détendit l'atmosphère en lui demandant comment il allait. Ils semblaient se connaître personnellement, ce qui me donna encore plus l'impression d'être dans une entourloupe. Mais au moins, je pus disparaître le temps qu'ils s'échangent les banalités.

\- C'est donc mademoiselle Haruno dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone.

Il baissa ses pupilles de nouveau sur moi, et me scruta sans rien dire pendant environ trois secondes. Pour Kakashi et lui, cela ne sembla pas anormal, mais pour moi, ce fus l'équivalent du temps où mon cœur s'arrêta de battre en se répétant en boucle _« quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »._ Soudain, il se mit à sourire de plus belle. Je déglutis.

\- Oui, oui ! Entrez ! Ta chambre est prête !

Il fit un signe de la main. Mon agent immobilier pas très crédible tendit la main pour me laisser passer en première. J'avançai de quelques pas, puis me bloquai juste à l'entrée, une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui. Un vent de panique s'empara de moi « Ta chambre est prête ». _QUOI ?_ Choquée, je tournai violemment la tête vers l'arnaqueur qui m'avait emmené ici. A absolument aucun moment je n'avais donné mon approbation pour vivre ici. L'arnaque était donc là. J'eus presque les larmes aux yeux en sentant le piège se refermer sur moi.

Il me regarda à son tour avant de poser sa main dans mon dos en me poussant légèrement, un sourire se voulant rassurant au visage. Il se pencha et chuchota «Je lui ai peut-être fait croire que vous aviez déjà accepté.» En haussant les sourcils violemment, je me mis à le fusiller du regard, ce qui lui arracha un rire. Il poursuivit par un « c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il se libère et vous fasse visiter. Mais attendez, ça vaut vraiment le coup.»

Je serrai les poings. J'avais envie de partir au courant. Je repensai aux clés dans sa poche, sans lesquelles je ne pourrai jamais récupérer ma valise. Peut être que si je profitais d'un moment d'inattention pour-

-Donc voici le séjour, lança gaiement le grand blond. Ici, le salon, là, la cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger.

Je relevai les yeux, et eut le souffle coupé. Tout était très bien agencé et particulièrement moderne. Je restai clouée à l'entrée. A ma droite, un canapé d'angle noir faisait la séparation du coin salon. Une table basse, et en face, un grand écran plat qui faisait office de télévision, une large plante verte prenait justement sa place à coté. Une grande fenêtre apportait une touche de lumière chaleureuse.

Je crus entendre un rire de satisfaction venant du pire agent immobilier de Konoha, face à mon agréable stupéfaction. Je tournai la tête devant moi, plus à gauche en suivant des yeux le plus jovial des deux habitants des lieux. Il passa derrière un large bar, c'était une cuisine ouverte qui était à la fois rouge et noire, un grand plan de travail en bois rendait le tout encore plus moderne. Plus à ma gauche, juste à coté d'une fenêtre donnant sur le couloir d'herbe à l'extérieur, une table ronde, en bois également, avec cinq chaises et sûrement destinée à prendre les repas. La décoration était sobre mais faite avec goût.

J'avançai machinalement d'un pas en voyant le grand blond, Naruto de son prénom, s'éloigner. Mes yeux se perdaient dans le volume de cette grande pièce dans laquelle je me sentais étrangement bien. Tout droit, les murs se resserrèrent en un couloir particulièrement lumineux, et pour cause, juste en face de moi se trouvait une grande porte-fenêtre, qui d'après mon regard furtif, donnait sur une terrasse. Juste avant et à gauche, un escalier en colimaçon montait à l'étage. Je compris soudain en quoi ce bien était si exceptionnel aux yeux de Kakashi l'agent immobilier en carton, mais je ne lui pardonnai pas pour autant le comportement qu'il avait eu.

A gauche derrière le mur de la cuisine, une petite porte avec un écriteau en bois qui pendouillait attira mon regard, il était écrit « toilettes » comme si la décoration avait soudain été laissée aux mains d'un enfant.

A droite, à l'endroit où mon hôte s'arrêta, je vis une autre porte, plus large, il posa sa main sur la poignée d'un air déterminé.

-Ici, c'est ma chambre !

Je sentis une agitation derrière moi. Comme si quelqu'un faisait de grands gestes dans mon dos. Je me retourne vers Kakashi qui agite la main à l'attention du grand blond. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et rétorque

\- Pas de soucis ! Rit-il, j'ai tout rangé quand j'ai su qu'elle venait.

La façon dont il parla de moi comme si je n'étais pas présente me mit mal à l'aise, puis je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier l'attention qu'il avait tout de même eut.

Je me penchai vers lui et vers l'ouverture de la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil, sans paraître trop curieuse. A cet instant, Kakashi poussa un soupire derrière moi. Je fus étonnée de découvrir un endroit spacieux, très illuminé, mais pas particulièrement en ordre. Devant, une porte fenêtre donnait sur une terrasse. Il avait donc cette chance-là, j'en eus presque le souffle coupé, si j'avais été à sa pace, je savais que j'aurais passé mon temps à cet endroit. Il sembla remarquer l'attention que je portais à son large balcon.

\- J'ai de la chance, hein ? Souffla-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude, mais t'inquiète pas, tu en as un aussi.

Je fus prise d'un sursaut d'excitation mais tâchai de le dissimuler. Je baissai les yeux. Il y avait des fringues à moitié pliées réunies en tas près du lit. Le sol était dégagé, mais le bazar s'était installé ailleurs. Sur son bureau par exemple, où son ordinateur portable était ouvert négligemment, un disque dur dont le câble pendouillait, des papiers pliés, dépliés, froissés, des stylos qui n'étaient pas à leur place -

Je me coupai mentalement. Je n'étais pas en droit de laisser aller mon coté maniaque et critiquer son espace personnel. Même si je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il avait tendance à être approximatif sur tout ou seulement la notion de ménage. Avant de reporter mon attention en dehors de la pièce, mes yeux se posèrent sur ses murs, où de nombreuses photos étaient accrochées. Parfois plantées négligemment, parfois encadrées, il était toujours entouré de gens, et en lançant un regard vers son visage souriant, mon cœur se réchauffa. Il me semblait si attachant en si peu de temps que ça m'effrayait.

Il referma la porte derrière lui pour continuer la visite. Au moment de monter l'escalier, mes yeux s'accrochèrent sur le coucher de soleil donnant sur la large terrasse au travers de la porte vitrée. Il y avait des pots de fleurs, des plantes, une table de jardin en bois avec ses chaises, et aux coins des larges poutres en bois qui encadraient l'espace, deux guirlandes de lampions rendaient le lieu paradisiaque. Je lui emboitai le pas dans les escaliers, toujours suivie de près par Kakashi l'arnaqueur et hypothétiquement agent immobilier, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ajouter ses commentaires personnels comme « très charmant », « beau volume », ou même « whaouh » qui étaient particulièrement appuyés et pas du tout naturels, puisque je savais qu'il ne découvrait pas les lieux. Mais son comportement m'amusa et je rentrai involontairement dans son jeu.

Le couloir dans lequel nous arrivâmes à l'étage me surpris. Plus sombre, plus étroit, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on pouvait loger à trois en largeur entre ces murs. Mais le parquet au sol, les peintures modernes et la fenêtre au bout du couloir le rendaient tout de même accueillant. Il avança de quelques pas et ouvrit la première porte à droite. Une fois de plus, j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je compris pourquoi le couloir était si étroit c'était pour laisser plus d'espace aux pièces derrière les murs. Devant moi, une grande salle de bain, avec une douche à l'italienne, des toilettes à l'opposé de la pièce, un large meuble avec deux vasques blanches ivoires. Ce qui me stupéfia le plus fut l'immense miroir sur le mur dans lequel je fus presque surprise de me voir à coté de Naruto de la tête aux pieds. Il était décidément plus grand que moi, et son tee-shirt orange lui moulait juste comme il fallait ses muscles bien dessinés.

Je détournai les yeux aussitôt. Pourquoi je pensais à ça ? Il fit un pas qui le rapprocha de moi, et lorsque je relevai les yeux, je vis dans le reflet que les siens étaient posés sur moi avec tout le sérieux du monde. Ce fut très vite troublant et je tournai la tête violemment, sentant la chaleur me monter aux joues. Il reprit alors de plus belle la visite des lieux, en s'approchant de la grande fenêtre.

\- Bon, le seul inconvénient c'est que la fenêtre donne sur l'appart' des voisines. Mais elles sont très sympas ! rit-il.

Je tiquai au mot « voisines ». Pourquoi ce n'était pas elles qui cherchaient une colocataire ? Je m'approchai. En regardant par la fenêtre, je vis qu'effectivement, elle donnait sur un appartement. La séparation entre les deux façades était le couloir d'herbe que j'avais vu tout à l'heure, l'espace était donc mince, environ de trois mètres. Je me sentais bien dans cette pièce, et j'eus du mal à décrocher mes yeux des grands murs lorsqu'il nous invita à le suivre pour retourner dans le couloir. En deux pas, il prit place devant la porte pile en face. Il marqua une pause et se retourna pour me regarder avec un air malicieux qui collait parfaitement à son visage. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite involontairement. Pourquoi était-il si chaleureux avec moi ?

\- Et attention, le clou du spectacle…

Je haussai les sourcils. Avant la fin du couloir, il restait encore deux portes, et donc deux pièces que je n'avais pas encore visitées. Il comptait s'arrêter là ? D'un coup de main, il poussa sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Je notai un léger grincement dérangeant, mais l'oubliai tout de suite en constatant ce qui se dressa sous mes yeux.

\- Ta chambre !

Je ne relevai même pas le fait qu'il considérait que j'étais déjà installée. Bouche bée, je rentrai la première. La pièce était sobre, très bien agencée et dégageait quelque chose de chaud, comme beaucoup des autres espaces dans cette maison. Les murs étaient blanc crème et le coucher de soleil apportait une luminosité particulière. La première chose que je remarquai fut la porte fenêtre en face de moi, qui donnait elle aussi sur un balcon qui paraissait assez large. Sur la droite, j'avais un grand lit, puis dans un coin une large armoire, ainsi qu'un bureau. Non loin de la porte, il y avait une petite bibliothèque, une table basse et un fauteuil qui semblait particulièrement confortable.

Naruto passa devant moi et ouvrit la porte fenêtre pour sortir. Je le suivis instinctivement. L'espace était large, il y avait même une chaise longue. Mais surtout, la vue était imprenable. Le balcon donnait sur la large rue passante que nous avions traversée avec Kakashi un peu plus tôt. C'était calme, et suffisamment haut pour que je ne me sente pas dérangée par les passants. Le grand blond s'accouda sur la rambarde et pointa le doigt au dessus de nos têtes.

\- Toi, tu pourras prendre le soleil !

Je suivis son doigt du regard qui m'indiqua le sol. Il se mit à rire.

\- Moi, je suis juste en dessous de toi !

Je lui lançai un regard désolée, alors que je n'avais pas de raison particulière pour l'être. Il se déplaça sur le coté du balcon et lança un « mais bon je ne me plains pas, mon balcon est plus grand que le tien ! » Le suivant, je constatai qu'en me penchant j'avais vue sur sa terrasse, qui était effectivement plus large que la mienne. En relevant la tête, mes yeux s'accrochèrent sur le balcon du même étage qui se trouvait juste à la droite du mien. Et je ne m'attendais pas à voir un balcon à seulement deux / trois mètres de celui-ci. Kakashi nous rejoignit alors.

\- Là, c'est le balcon de Sasuke, le propriétaire, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ah, me contentai-je de répondre.

Je déglutis. _Sasuke_. Le moins gentil était mon voisin de chambre. Naruto repris de plus belle en s'étirant et en posant les mains derrière sa tête.

\- Lui, son balcon fait carrément l'angle de la maison et donne de l'autre coté !

J'étais impressionnée. Au moins si le méchant propriétaire ne voulait pas me voir, il n'aurait qu'à aller de l'autre coté de son balcon. Les choses étaient bien pensées par beau temps, nous pourrions tous les trois sortir sur notre terrasse sans être vus par les autres. Je me mis à sourire. Soudain, je réalisai avec surprise que je venais de réellement me projeter ici. Je croisai le regard de mon agent immobilier de pacotilles, qui sourit comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Je fus presque agacée, mais j'étais tellement conquise par les lieux que maintenant, je ne me voyais pas vivre ailleurs.

Naruto sortit de la chambre, et on en fit de même. Il hocha la tête en direction du reste du couloir que je n'avais pas visité.

\- Là, c'est plutôt le coin de Sasuke. A coté de ta chambre, c'est la sienne, et la porte là-bas, c'est sa salle d'entraînement, et là où il range d'autres trucs.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un geste vague, comme si lui-même n'était pas trop sûr.

\- Je pense qu'il me crierait dessus si je te montrais son jardin secret !

Il eut un petit rire reprit en cœur par Kakashi, comme pour dire qu'il était bien d'accord, puis il repassa devant. Alors que je redescendis les escaliers après eux deux, mon esprit resta bloqué et tourna en boucle autour du prénom _Sasuke_. En à peine quelques mots, Naruto et Kakashi avaient fait grandir le mystère autour de quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu. Je l'imaginais au visage sévère, et repoussant par sa froideur. Je me demandai aussi quel genre de sport il pratiquait et quel genre de personnalité ingrate il avait pour posséder sa « salle d'entraînement » personnelle, que personne n'était invité à visiter. Arrivés en bas, et toujours dans mes pensées, je failli me prendre une fois de plus le dos de Kakashi. _Décidément !_ Il se tourna vers moi, les mains dans les poches, pendant que le grand blond se reposa contre le dossier du canapé. Toute l'attention était reportée sur moi, je ne savais plus où me mettre.

-Alors ? Me lança l'agent immobilier.

Naruto me regardait, calme, avec un sourire en coin. Je détournais les yeux, son sourire avait un effet trop aléatoire sur moi pour que je le regarde plus longtemps. Un soupire s'échappa de ma bouche. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix, et pas vraiment l'envie de prendre une chambre d'hôtel ce soir pour me donner le temps de visiter d'autres endroits, plus loin, moins biens. Je me mis à peser le pour et le contre à toute vitesse. Dans le pire des cas, j'aurais un colocataire sur deux d'adorable. Si je devais me retrouver trop longtemps avec le méchant propriétaire, je n'aurais qu'à me retrancher dans ma chambre qui était, de plus, particulièrement à mon goût.

J'allais prendre une décision presque sur un coup de tête, ça ne me ressemblait vraiment pas. Mais les choses me parurent tellement évidentes que même sans réfléchir, ma réponse sembla couler de source.

\- Bien. On va signer les papiers ?

Naruto se releva gaiement en tapant dans ses mains et en s'écriant « yoosh ! ». Kakashi lui, se contenta d'élargir un sourire caché derrière son masque. Je regardai par la fenêtre près de la télévision, le soleil était en train de se coucher à une allure folle, et mine de rien, la fatigue commençait à me joindre. Kakashi se rapprocha et sortit une main de sa poche pour la poser sur mon épaule. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient ici, à être si familiers ?

\- Passe à l'agence demain, on s'en chargera, il est un peu tard maintenant.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. _Et voilà qu'il me tutoie !_ J'avais maintenant l'impression d'être rentrée dans la grande famille de la mafia immobilière de Konoha. Ma surprise fit rire Naruto mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Mais où sont tes affaires ?

J'en avais même oublié que je n'avais pas mes affaires. Je baissai la tête, épuisée à l'idée de devoir faire un allé retour en tirant cette grosse valise et en portant mes sacs, alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie prendre une douche dans cette immense salle de bain et me jeter dans mon large lit qui était déjà fait avec de beaux draps et ne semblait attendre que moi.

\- Elles sont restées à l'agence, soupirai-je.

Il avança vers le comptoir de la cuisine, où se trouvait une panière à clés, il prit un petit trousseau dans sa main avant de passer devant nous.

\- C'est pas un problème ! Allons les chercher.

Kakashi lui emboita le pas en répondant un « très bien » et alors que je n'en revenais pas d'être sur le point d'avoir un colocataire aussi gentil et serviable, je me retrouvai très vite à les suivre dans les rues de Konoha. On prit un chemin différent, légèrement plus long mais tout aussi charmant. J'avais la tête qui tournait un peu, trop de choses venaient de m'arriver en trop peu de temps. Rêveuse, mes yeux se posèrent sur les deux hommes devant moi. Ils parlaient, Naruto riait, Kakashi gardait les mains dans les poches. Ils semblaient bien se connaître, et j'avais moi-même l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours.

Une fois arrivée à l'agence, je suivis des yeux Kakashi qui ouvrit la porte, tira ma valise, pris mes sacs. Alors que j'allais les réceptionner, Naruto passa devant moi, tira la valise et pris mon large sac en bandoulière sur son épaule. Je fus bluffée par la facilité déconcertante qu'il eut à porter tout ça, et m'imagina une fois de plus ses muscles au travers de son tee-shirt. Je secouai la tête discrètement.

-E-eh, bafouillai-je, attends, je peux les porter !

Voyant mon air vexé et surtout fatigué, il se contenta de me tendre du bout des doigts le troisième sac, qui restait tout de même le plus léger. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère. Il commença à m'emboîter le pas et lança un « allez, on rentre à la maison » qui fit sursauter mon cœur. Après avoir fait signe à Kakashi de la main, ce dernier me lança un joyeux « on se voit demain ! » sans m'indiquer d'heure. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser une dernière fois qu'il devait être aussi professionnel dans ce métier que moi, mais je lui étais reconnaissante de l'aide qu'il m'avait apporté.

Je suivis les pas tranquilles de Naruto. Il marchait aisément, et ne semblait même pas déstabilisé lorsque les roues de la valise se prenaient dans un pavé et qu'elle manquait de se renverser. Chose qui moi, me rendait dingue. Sans se retourner, il engagea la conversation.

-Alors Sakura, qu'est ce qui t'amène à Konoha ?

Je lui expliquai brièvement ma situation d'avant. L'ennui qui me sidérait dans mon ancienne ville, et le coup de tête qui m'avait amené ici. Il se mit à rire. Puis il tourna la tête vers moi, le bleu de ses yeux rencontra le vert des miens, et dans la liste des choses qui me perturbaient chez lui, son regard arriva juste derrière son sourire. En tournant la tête de nouveau, il ajouta « alors je pense que tu vas te plaire ici ». Il était devenu plus calme, plus sérieux, et je ne savais pas si je le préférais enjoué ou non.

-Et toi et le.. J'hésitai un instant, le propriétaire, qu'est ce qui vous a amené à vivre ensemble et surtout vouloir d'une troisième personne ?

C'était une chose que je ne comprenais pas. Ma question était peut être déplacée, mais je persistai à penser que si j'avais hérité d'une telle maison, je serais restée y vivre toute seule. On tourna dans la ruelle que j'avais tant adorée la première fois. Au moment de passer devant le bar à ramen, Je le vis fermer les yeux et humecter la douce odeur comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse sur terre. Je prêtai aussitôt attention à l'odeur également en l'imitant. Ca avait l'air délicieux. Il reprit alors.

\- Sasuke, tu veux dire ? Me corrigea-t-il en rigolant. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis tout petit. Kakashi était notre prof, d'ailleurs.

J'haussai les sourcils. Comment pouvait-on passer de prof à agent immobilier ? Cet homme était vraiment bizarre et ne cessait de me surprendre. Il allait continuer lorsqu'on passa devant le bar où, si j'avais bien compris les choses, il travaillait. Il dévia son chemin légèrement pour zieuter l'intérieur. Puis il leva la main d'un élan avant de s'exclamer : « Eh Kiba ! Arrête de draguer sans moi ! » Je fus surprise mais Kakashi n'avait pas tord, c'était la première personne aussi joviale que je rencontrai. Ledit Kiba sembla lui répondre quelque chose et Naruto rétorqua « C'est ça ! J'arrive dans une demi-heure, je vais installer ma nouvelle colloc' ! ». J'ouvris grand les yeux et mes joues commencèrent à me chauffer. Il éclata de rire, toujours en s'adressant au garçon dans le bar que je ne voyais pas, étant restée à l'écart. « Non, reste ici, j'ai pas envie que tu viennes lui faire du gringue ! » Il finit par rigoler encore plus fort avant de lui faire un signe de la main, et de revenir vers moi. Le vent me décoiffa légèrement et tout en tachant de regarder ailleurs, je coinçai une mèche de cheveux roses derrière mon oreille. Je relevai les yeux, croisai son regard, et le sérieux qu'il avait reprit pour me fixer me fit frémir. J'avais juste envie de lancer un « qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Mais je n'en fis rien, puisqu'il reprit sa marche et je le suivis.

\- Où j'en étais ? Réfléchit-il alors qu'on approchait de la maison. Ah oui ! Moi, je travaille dans le bar que tu viens de voir. Sasuke, lui, il est prof d'arts martiaux.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive. Pourquoi est ce que ça me surprenait tant ? Je ne savais pas. Peut être parce que l'image de l'homme froid et inaccessible que j'avais imaginé dans ma tête ne collait pas du tout avec l'idée que je me faisais d'un _professeur_ , qui devait donc communiquer, faire apprendre et non pas se faire apprivoiser, pour reprendre les termes de Kakashi. Je me dessinai soudain l'image d'un homme qui faisant des arts-martiaux virilement, mais avec un flou au niveau du visage. Je n'arrivai pas à coller un portrait avec des traits précis à ce _Sasuke_.

\- Et donc, il est souvent parti, reprit-il, avec ses élèves parfois, ou pour faire des tournois aux quatre coins du pays.

Je fus un peu plus soulagée en réalisant que je n'aurais peut être pas à être confrontée tant que ça à lui. Je suivis Naruto qui monta les escaliers en bois après avoir soulevé ma valise comme une plume.

\- Quant à moi, je tourne en rond dans cette baraque quand je suis seul, et je supporte pas ça !

Il échappa un rire. Ce ne m'étonnait pas de lui, et je trouvais ça vraiment attendrissant. Je lui adressai un sourire.

\- Alors vous avez convenu de prendre une troisième personne ?

Il mit sa main dans sa poche pour chercher son trousseau de clé, tout en continuant de m'expliquer.

\- Au début, c'était un non catégorique, m'expliqua-t-il. Déjà, il voulait rester vivre seul à la base.

Les choses me parurent enfin un peu logiques. Et je fus soulagée d'un léger poids en me rendant compte que j'avais un point commun avec cet inconnu qui m'effrayait tant, on avait la même vision des choses pour ce qui s'agissait de vivre seul. Naruto enfonça la clé dans la serrure et tourna le verrou.

\- Mais quand il a hérité de cette grande maison, il n'a pas supporté de garder l'ancien décor, les anciens meubles. Il m'a donc pris en colocation, on a refait faire toute la maison, et mon loyer rembourse le prêt.

Mon cœur se serra. Quelque part, je savais que l'héritage soudain d'une maison impliquait forcément la mort d'un ou de proches. Je me pris alors de sympathie pour cette personne qui ne savait même pas encore que j'existais. Naruto entra et tira ma valise à l'intérieur. Je le suivis, refermant la porte derrière moi. En regardant autour de moi, je su immédiatement que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Il posa mes affaires en bas de l'escalier dans le couloir, et revint dans la cuisine après que je lui ai lancé un « merci beaucoup ». Ne sachant pas trop où me mettre dans cet endroit que j'étais loin de m'être approprié, je le suivis vers la cuisine et me postai derrière le comptoir, tandis qu'il sortait deux verres.

\- Menthe à l'eau ?

\- Volontiers.

Par la chaleur pesante de cette fin de journée, c'est comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Il s'empressa de servir les deux verres, et je m'attardai un instant sur le professionnalisme dont il fit preuve, et fus obnubilée par ses gestes précis et rapides. Il continua son histoire.

\- Cet hiver, il était jamais là.

Je dus me reconcentrer pour retrouver le fil de son récit que j'avais perdu en me concentrant sur sa gestuelle.

\- Il y avait pas grand monde au bar, et quand je ne travaillais pas, je passais mon temps à me morfondre et tourner en rond ici.

\- Tu ne supportes pas être tout seul c'est ça ? Le questionnai-je bêtement.

Il releva les yeux vers moi, marqua une pause, et me fit un grand sourire

\- Je déteste ça !

On se mit à rire tous les deux, et je repassai une mèche derrière mon oreille. Il me tendit mon verre et je m'empressai d'en boire trois gorgées.

\- Et puis je passais tout le temps devant cette chambre vide, ça me foutait le cafard ! J'imagine même pas comment il a pu envisager de vivre avec _deux_ chambres vides.

\- Je comprends ! Répondis-je avant de boire une autre gorgée.

Même si en réalité, je comprenais aussi parfaitement qu'on veuille rester seul, au calme, avec soi-même.

\- Alors quand il est rentré, j'avais échafaudé un plan. Je l'ai menacé de partir en colloc' ailleurs s'il continuait à ne jamais être là.

Je ne pus retenir un rire franc.

\- On dirait un vieux couple !

Pendant une seconde, j'eus peur de le vexer, mais il était très bon public et se mit à rire de plus belle après avoir bu cul sec son verre.

\- Alors on a parlé, et je lui ai proposé de prendre un troisième colocataire qui irait dans la chambre vide. Comme ça, on aurait plus d'animation, et il aurait plus de rentrées d'argent.

\- Il était d'accord ? Lui demandai-je en finissant également mon verre.

\- Pas du tout !

Je déglutis alors qu'il riait toujours. Savoir qu'il ait été complètement réfractaire à l'idée d'avoir une troisième personne chez lui me mis mal à l'aise. Naruto prit nos deux verres, et les mis dans le lave-vaisselle. _Sans rire, il y a même un lave-vaisselle !_

\- Alors ça s'est conclu comment ? Finis-je par lui demander.

Il prit un torchon pour nettoyer les traces des verres. Je vis de nouveau cette gestuelle machinale qui lui venait sûrement de son job, mais j'espérais intérieurement qu'il soit d'un naturel à tout ranger tout de même pour ne pas avoir à repasser derrière lui souvent. Il se redressa et vint poser ses deux mains sur le comptoir, face à moi.

\- Un jour il est revenu d'un autre voyage. Il m'a juste dit « ça serait envisageable » et il avait l'air préoccupé.

Je vis Naruto soupirer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et blonds.

\- En réalité, je pense qu'il a pour projet de partir d'ici.

Ses yeux s'étaient un peu perdus dans le vague et il n'avait plus son grand sourire. Je me penchai pour capter son regard, et le regrettai aussitôt lorsque ses yeux bleus, trop sérieux à mon goût, se plantèrent dans les miens.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Me contentai-je de demander, en me concentrant pour ne pas bafouiller.

\- Avec ton loyer, il remboursera deux fois plus vite le prêt des travaux, et il supporte de moins en moins vivre ici.

J'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi, mais je savais que j'en faisant ça j'allais franchir la barrière de l'indiscrétion. Je suis presque sûre pourtant qu'il m'aurait répondu, mais je préférai me convaincre que ça ne me regardait pas. D'autant plus que je n'avais pas envie de me sentir encore plus mal à l'aise en rencontrant pour la première fois ce Sasuke en connaissant des choses intimes sur lui sans qu'il le sache.

\- Moi je la trouve parfaite cette maison ! Répondis-je d'un sourire.

\- Oui moi aussi je l'adore ! Mais Sasuke est spécial tu sais.

 _Bon sang, j'ai de moins en moins envie de le rencontrer !_

\- Enfin bref ! S'exclama-t-il.

L'ambiance soudain devenue morose s'évapora d'un coup lorsqu'il tapa d'une main comme pour qu'elle s'en aille.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ressemble à un vieux couple, ah ah !

Je le vis s'éloigner et retourner vers ma valise et mon sac énorme. L'autre, je l'avais posé à mes pieds un peu plus tôt, et en comprenant qu'il comptait me monter mes affaires, je lui emboîtai le pas, tandis qu'il continuait de parler.

\- Mais Sasuke n'est pas de ce bord là, rit-il. Son truc c'est définitivement les filles. Même si il ne laisse rien paraître et qu'il est plutôt exigent !

Je sentis mes joues chauffer de nouveau alors que je le suivais dans les escaliers. Naruto était jovial, mais aussi très bavard et j'avais peur qu'avec sa facilité à raconter des histoires, on parte très vite sur les ébats sexuels de son meilleur ami, ce qui me mettrait dans un malaise sans fin.

\- D'ailleurs, les filles lui rendent bien, lâcha-t-il dans un soupire. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec un succès pareil. En quelques regards, il peut mettre n'importe quelle fille dans son lit !

J'étais complètement en train de rougir, partagée entre la fascination et le dégoût. Mais le sentiment dominant était clairement l'appréhension de rencontrer cette personne. Il rassemblait à lui seul tout ce qui me mettait affreusement mal à l'aise la froideur, le sex appeal… Naruto finit de monter toutes les marches et lâcha un soupire, finalement il avait peut être trouvé ça compliqué de monter aussi vite avec des poids aussi lourds. Il passa son poignet contre son front comme pour essuyer de la sueur inexistante, et il me fit rire.

\- Et où est ce qu'il est, ce Sasuke ? Demandai-je, le plus naturellement possible.

Il poussa ma valise et posa mon sac cabas devant ma porte, je lui soufflai un « merci pour ça ».

\- Il rentre demain, je crois. Ca dois faire deux semaines qu'il est parti. Alors j'ai tout rangé dans la maison, et deux fois plus avant ton arrivée !

Soudain, l'idée terrible qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ma venue m'effraya. Je bafouillai un « mais… » que Naruto ne compris pas tout de suite, puis soudain, il tiqua, et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-T'inquiète ! Je lui ai envoyé un message hier pour lui dire qu'il y aurait une nouvelle colloc' quand il reviendrait !

Je poussai un soupire de soulagement. Un sourire doux envahit alors son visage et mon cœur, ce _satané cœur stupide_ s'accéléra alors qu'il avait gardé sa main sur moi.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, Sakura !

Et il passa à coté de moi, tout naturellement, redescendit les escaliers au galop en me lançant un « Je vais bientôt aller bosser, je vais me préparer ! », me laissant là, choquée par mon rythme cardiaque qui ne répondait plus du tout à mon cerveau.

oooooo

 _(J'espère que le truc des « ooooo » aura marché !) Alors ! Voilà pour ce chapitre deux en un ! Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? Comme souvent, je manque de confiance et là j'ai l'impression que c'est extrêmement plat. J'ai aussi joint les deux chapitres puisqu'à la base, je comptais couper après avoir décrit toute la maison et quand Sakura décide d'accepter. Mais j'imagine qu'un chapitre entier de description immobilière aurait découragé tout le monde ! Ah ah. Donc la suite est écrite, mais pas suffisante pour faire un chapitre. Je suis sur la suite « d'un combini » pour le moment j'allie les deux ! Et attention, je continue aussi « deep sleep » ce qui n'est guère une chose facile ! Bref ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Trouvez-vous Sakura à votre goût ? Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne parle presque jamais puisque c'est elle qui narre l'histoire. Si vous avez trouvé ça fade, je tiens à vous rassurer puisque les choses avancent comme pour « d'un combini », le temps de tout poser, c'est un peu mollasson, et puis après c'est parti pour l'ascenseur émotionnel ! (la fille qui vend trop son histoire !)_

 _Je m'arrête ici ! Merci de m'avoir lu, merci d'être là, et à bientôt !_

 _Auk._


End file.
